Every kind of experience gets stored into a person's memory. Some of these memories are short lived while others stay with a person lifelong. In many cases, memory of an experience becomes alive in mind when a person comes across a similar kind of situation. For example, when an adult person visits the school he/she attended as a kid, many of his/her memories become alive. In another example, when a person looks at a photograph of a place he/she took while on vacation along with friends/family long ago, the memory of the vacation comes to mind. Music can act as a strong trigger to bring back memories of sweet/bitter experiences. Most of the people would be able to associate an experience with a piece of music if that music was played while experiencing the situation. So, music and memories have a strong correlation.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for a system and method which can help people relive the memories of experiences with the help of music. Also, there is a need in the art for a system and method through which people can share their emotion felt during an experience on social media by means of sharing pieces of music created based on the experience.